Ipod Shuffle ChallengeQuickwrite
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: SasuNaru, rated T for language in one part.


**Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYOUTH****: Okay, this is something i came across on LJ, It was like a thing where you put your IPod on shuffle, and then write a story withing the time frame of the song. So here is mine. I hope you like it. I know i have some weird songs, but nothing i can do about it. Also, since Naruto-chan's birthday is today, I have one that is slightly birthday themed. Happy birthday! Enjoy! Read and Review please. I have to use Wordpad because Microsoft Word isn't working. :(**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used, lol. **

**(I Miss my signature '9' page break, Oh I'm So sad, wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah, well i'm not that sad, but i still miss it )**

**1. Telephone- Lady GaGa (3:41)**

The pounding beat of the music echoed off the walls in the club as hordes of people flung their bodies around to the beat. A blonde haired boy was dancing especially hard in the center of the room. His phone started to ring, snapping him out of daze. He scowed, seeing who was calling him, then answered.

"Why do you keep calling me?" He growled into the reciever. He rolled his eyes at the worried voice on the other end of the phone.

"Naruto," The man on the other end said. "You've been gone all day, you NEED to come home."

He scoffed. "I'm not coming back anytime soon, so don't wait up." Naruto smirked, as he tossed the phone on the table next to him. A girl, who was tilting dangerously as she walked, unsteadily leaned against the table, then sat her drink down, spilling it everywhere. Oops, looks like no one was gonna be able to call him anytime soon.

**2. Poker Face-Lady GaGa (3:59)**

Naruto yawned slightly as he rolled over in bed, colliding slightly with the sleeping body next to him. The person stirred, and a head of black hair appeared from under the covers. He smiled sleepily at the blonde next to him.

"Morning dobe."

"Hi." He got out of the bed, and started to make his way to the shower, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke looked at the blonde, slightly confused. Naruto laughed inwardly; he knew Sasuke expected some sort of happy reaction after their night together. It had after all been their first time with each other, but Naruto knew better. Don't get him wrong, it was fun, so very, _very_ fun, but Naruto didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it was. Keep Sasuke on edge a little; It'll be fun to watch him sweat.

"Eh, I'm ok." He grabbed his clothes, and walked into the bathroom, hiding the smile playing on his lips.

**3. I See the Want-to In Your Eyes- Conway Twitty (2:40)**

They were in love. Everyone knew it. They had been friends since they were six, best friends since the age of twelve. Naruto never left Sasuke's side. They both attended the same schools, and graduated from the same university. That was the reason the whole town nearly had a heart attack when Naruto announced his engagement to Sakura Haruno, the high school tramp. His friends tried to talk him out of it, especially Sasuke.

"Naruto," he pleaded, "don't do this." Sasuke could see the hurt in the blonde's eyes.

"I have to Sasuke, you don-" Sasuke interrupted him mid sentence by softly kissing the blond, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto leaned in, and kissed him back. Sasuke could feel the tears sliding down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto's front door opened, and they quickly jumped apart, Naruto wiping at his eyes. Sakura walked into the kitchen where they were standing, going to kiss Naruto on the cheek.

"I picked out my dress Naruto. Oh, you'll love it." She said dreamily. Naruto gave Sasuke one last apologetic glance before turning to Sakura. "That's great, I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle in it."

**4. Homeless Heart-Jennette McCurdy (3:02)**

Sasuke never got the oppurtunity to tell Naruto how he felt. They had been friends for what seemed like forever. Eventually though, their connection seeemed to grow from one of friendship to one of love. Naruto always made the wrong decisions about love though, leaving him lost and crushed, Sasuke always having to help him find his way back. His last relationship left the blonde's heart shattered. Sasuke tried to help him put the pieces back together, but the damage was done. Naruto locked himself in his house, and didn't come out. By the time Sasuke went to his house to see what was the matter with him, it was too late. He found Naruto in his bedroom, face blue, and empty pill bottle a few feet away. That image was burned into his brain. Everytime he blinked, he saw Naruto's lifeless body.

Standing at the blonde's grave, Sasuke felt like sobbing, but no tears would come. Sasuke was always there to pick up the pieces for Naruto, to help him learn how to live again, but now, who was there to put Sasuke's heart back together?

**5. Your Love -Nikki Minaj (3:24)**

Sasuke Uchiha was the reason for all of Naruto's troubles. He was the reason he joined so many silly activities, in hopes that Sasuke was a member of them, like he heard. He was the reason Naruto's friends tried to get him diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder. Naruto though, finally decided to join ONE activity and stick with it, after much prodding by his friends. So he chose Karate, simple enough.

Naruto walked into the dojo, taking a seat next to one of the other men there. They were all patiently waiting for their Sensei to enter the room. His face noticibly dropped when their Sensei came.

"Do you know him?" The man next to him asked. It was Sasuke. The Sasuke Uchiha. The man who's attention he was daily vying for.

"Uh, sorta." Sasuke walked to the center of the room, bowing to all of them slightly.

"I am Sasuke. You may call me what you want to, as long as you pay attention." The whole class noded. "The first thing i will be demonstrating is how to block an attack..." Naruto soon stopped paying attention to his speech, and started paying more attention to his body. His hair looked especially black, and especially ducky today. He just wanted to run his fingers through it, to bury his nose in-

"NARUTO!" He was interrupted from his daydreaming when he heard his name called loudly.

"Uh...yeah." Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"If you were listening, which i doubt you where, I was calling you up to help me demonstrate to the class proper technique. So if you feel like blessing us with your presence, please join me.

"Y-yes Sensei." Naruto blushed embarresed, going to stand next to Sasuke.

"So I am going to come at you, and you just block my hand."

"Hai!" They bowed to eachother, then took stance. Immediantly though, Naruto got distracted by Sasuke's face, the curve of his lips, and his delicately arched eyebrows. BAM! His head snapped backwards as a hand came in contact with his nose. He could feel the blood coming from his injury.

"Class dismissed! Leave now!" Sasuke yelled. As everyone left, Sasuke rushed to Naruto. "What's wrong with you!"

Naruto was confused for a second, not really thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. "Would you like to go out with me?" Sasuke's eye's widened, then he smirked though, dragging Naruto to the bathroom.

"We should probaby fix your nose first."

**6. Toxic- Glee Cast (3:24)**

Ever since Naruto had watched the Britney Spears episode of Glee, he couldn't get the song Toxic out of his head. So the whole town was subject to hearing the blonde's rendition of the song wherever he went. Naruto was currently at his house, Sasuke visiting, and, to no suprise, he was singing.

"_Too high, can't come down. It's in the air and it's all around. Oh, can you feel me now._" Sasuke groaned, growing tired of the constant singing coming out of the blonde's mouth. Every one in town pretty much new the whole song now, and Naruto had to be constantly reminded that not everyone was a fan of Britney Spears.

"_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic i'm slippin' under. Taste of a poiso_-" Sasuke threw his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Stop. Singing. That. Song." He took his hand off the blonde's mouth, and was estatic to not hear the familiar lines of music. He then groaned though, at the new lyrics he was spewing.

"_One, two three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees, and i'm caught in between_."

**7. Baby- Justin Bieber (ft Ludacris) (3:32)**

Being thirteen and being in love was to confusing for the usually emotionless teen. He wasn't used to feeling anything even remotely like love, and the strength at which it hit him especially scared him. Sasuke found himself physically sick whenever he was in the same vincinity as the boy. He wanted to smack himself. He was SASUKE UCHIHA dammit! Not some lovesick teenager. Yet, he couldn't stop the chills that ran though him whenever Sasuke ''accidently'' brushed up against the boy.

Being twenty and in love with the same man ever since he was 13 was wonderful. He had grown used to his stomach doing sumersaults evertime he saw the man's blue eyes. But it was different, his love was reciprocated. He could kiss him whenever he wanted to, hold his hand, gently stroke his cheek, and do-other-things. Ah, to be in love.

**8. Party at a Rich Dude's House- Ke$ha (2:55)**

Naruto eagerly opened the door, inviting in the people who had arrived at his birthday party. Of course, his boyfriend was hosting it, since he did have the most awesome house. When everyone had arrived, Naruto had to lay down some ground rules, as set by the Uchiha himself: Pool Off Limits, No One Allowed In Bedrooms, Leave The Dogs Alone, Don't Reck The House, Don't Mess With The Cars, Stay Out Of The Neighbors Yards, and DON'T RECK THE HOUSE, all of which were broken within thirty minutes. It seemed though, that everyone decided to break the rules in order. Within 2 minutes, everyone seemed to be in the pool. Everyone was fully clothed, and people just wanted to jump in it. While everyone was in the pool though, Sasuke and Naruto had decided to sneak up to his parents room for a little midnight birthday romp. That was later ruled by scientists as the worst mistake ever made. A group who had got out of the pool had somehow made it to the back yard and let all the dogs loose, thinking they'd like to join the party. Everyone else, getting scared of the pack of dogs running wild, flocked into the house dripping water everywhere. The same boy who let the dogs loose, also decided to take Itachi Uchiha's black Corvette for a little spin, and ended up crashing it into the neighbors garage, breaking two rules, and a wall, at once. Meanwhile, everyone seemed to discover the wine, and soon there were multiple wine stains everywhere, even in places you didn't think were able to stain. One girl, who had downed half a bottle of Cliquot in 60 seconds, ran to the nearest closet, and spent the rest of the party puking all over Sasuke's moms coats, pity. The rest of the party was spent in a drunken haze, and when morning was finally desencding upon them, Sasuke, who had awoken before Naruto, went downstairs, and nearly kneeled over at the landfill that was now his house. There were half naked teenagers laying on the floor, all the dogs had made it into the house, bottles were smashed into the carpet, the wall he was leaning against was sticky with some sort of green and white slime, and Sasuke's life was officialy over, because his parents just pulled up into the driveway.

**9. I Miss You- Miley Cyrus (3:57)**

When you make a rash decision you never think of the consequences. I was forced to learn that the hard way. Sometimes, you only think of yourself, and you end up hurting the ones closest to you. I left the only home I ever knew for some half thought out revenge scheme, and left behind my best friend, and the only person I ever loved.

He had an infectious laugh, and the brightest blue eyes you could just stare into for hours. I never forgot them, and everytime I tried to go to sleep, i was haunted with the memories of him and I together. I wish I could take back everything I've done, and go back. It's the only thing i can do, because I can't forget him, and I can't live without him.

**10. Cee Lo Green- F*** You (3:45)**

Sasuke didn't even know why he came here. Naruto was here with his date Sai, who happened to be his cousin. He didn't know why he always subjected himselft to such torture as seeing the man he loved paraded around town by his cousin, and he sure as hell didn't know why he brought Shikamaru along. He sure wasn't any help.

"Instead of glaring at them," Shikamaru drawled, "Why not be a man, and go tell him how you feel."

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't feel anything. I'm apathetic. I don't care."

"Just go tell do you have to lose?" Sasuke sighed, standing up. He slowly approached the two, who where sitting in a corner booth.

"Oh, hey Teme!" Naruto waved enthusiastically at him.

Sai smiled his fake smile at Sasuke. "Was there something you needed, cousin." Sasuke suddenly saw red, and he didn't remember swinging his fist, but he felt his hand connect with the side of Sai's face.

"Fuck You!" He snarled, before returning to his table, Shikamaru shaking his head at him. "Fuck you too." He glared at the brown-haired boy.

**()**

**Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYOUTH****: Well did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you wanna kill me? Tell me in a review please! :3**


End file.
